The Morning Star Falling
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: They say Lucifer was God's first and Favorite Angel, and they say God is omniscient... so does it not stand to reason God would have foreseen Lucifer's rebellion and hated him for it? Perhaps this is why things fell into place as they did....
1. Before the Argument

Warnings: uhh, sort of blasphemy... XD, mildly comprimising situations, if you want to read it that way... (I know I do!)

Disclaimer: Ummm... well, interpretations, ideas, plot etc. are my own? Ummm, God and Lucifer do not belong to me?

Anyhow, I have a few more things typed up on this, and a very drawn out story idea which I think is going to be a lot of fun and definitely something new that you won't have seen before... I'm just testing the waters to see what people think, I'll post the other pieces I have for this at another time and see what kind of reception it gets... And I need to find out if there's a category for 'Bible' or the like or not... XD

* * *

Lucifer sighed, drinking in God's warmth. It would not be long now; He knew it. Soon He would have to begin The Argument with God. His beloved God's favorite creature would signal His fall.

But for now He would cherish His time. He kissed God gently, tasting the flurry of creation and power and imagination – savoring the connection He had with this perfect being – this energy that had given Itself this thin, fabric-covered form that He might be understood, that He might be known.

"Must You create these humans?" Lucifer asked once more of His other half.

God, such as He was, smiled in a sad, bitter way. "I have seen it: it is My will…"

"Then You will let Us be slaves to the Destiny We have seen? We shall be as slaves to Our own Omniscience!" Lucifer queried, His hands like fire cupping the cool, smooth face like water – His other half, His opposite, His God and one day His adversary….

God sighed like a favorable breeze over the wild and still placid ocean. "We have no choice, Lucifer. That is why You must fall, to give choice to Us all."

"All but Ourselves! We, the two most radiant, powerful, perfect beings in all existence! And You have seen it, surely, as I have! We will suffer, My God. We will know such suffering! Even now I cannot comprehend it, though I know it as sure as the name You gave Me!" He pleaded, speaking the name unspeakable, and holding aloft the star He wore at all times round His neck, His special gift from God. "I am Your Morning star, Your first and brightest light!" He added.

God laid His hands on the star and Lucifer, though equally omniscient, felt fear – fear that perchance He had seen wrong, and that already God would strip Him of His most precious gift. But God kissed and blessed His brightest star. "We shall be reunited, and then eternity will be Ours. We will suffer, yes, and be better for it, My shining Omega."

Lucifer pressed Himself into that whirl of energy from which stars were born. Omega – He chuckled. What a funny way for His Beloved God to acknowledge Him as His other half. "Let Me stay always at Your side, always Your brilliant Morning star and Omega."

"No. I must sacrifice You and Our sons; You know this. You will free Us, then My son will save Us and Yours will reunite Us." God's words were cool and quiet and distant, echoes rolling through the mountains.

"And Our children will be trapped in waiting in that miserable, twisted memory of Eden! And Your Joshua at least will have guidance from his time on earth, but what of My Ba'al zebul? Mine is a cruel and damning God! We have the choice now, and you will prefer these human-creatures to Me and Your sons!" Lucifer sobbed, clinging to God and beating flaming fists helplessly against God's chest.


	2. Lucifer Damned

Another scene from The Morning Star Falling, there's more between this and the first but it's not all typed yet.

Warnings are basically blashepming...I think...

* * *

As befitting, it was Michael who captured Lucifer slithering away from Eden in His serpent form. The clash had been violent and costly, nearly damning the unlucky archangel, but with the aid of other archangels who had heard the racket, Lucifer had at last been subdued. They brought Him to God's great court, and suspended Him by His feet from the ceiling on a reversed cross.

A fiercely wounded Michael had approached Metatron, who acted now in God's stead. God had fled. About to speak, Lucifer's voice cut through the cold air with searing passion. "NO! I will not be judged; I will not be condemned, by that puppet! No creation will reign over Me, only the Creator!" Lucifer shrieked. The archangels in the room fell to their knees at Lucifer's might, and Michael collapsed entirely, too weakened from the fight to remain conscious. Metatron dissipated, his form too transient to survive the power of God's True Voice.

God appeared, His expression mournful. "My Morning star… You have tempted My humans, and made them choose wrong. Do You love Me so little, to cause Me such pain?"

Lucifer felt tears of lava burning at His eyes and shook His head. "No! No, My God, none could love You more than I! I show You, Your humans are weak and frail! They are Fools, to choose Me over You! Destroy them, and reunite Us!"

"The humans learn, though. Already they repent, yet You will not. You will not bow to My Adam and My Eve, nor will You feel sympathy for them," God explained, approaching slowly, unable to stay so far when His other half was so very close.

"I repent of making war with You! But I will not bow to any of Your creations, especially not these weak and foolish creatures! You are the only being worthy of bowing before!"

"But I love these humans, and would have You humble before them. For their imperfections, they are perfect. They are capable of choice, thus, capable of making the wrong one, of repenting and of being saved. Angels are none of these things. You can only do as I have planned for You, but these humans are beyond My plan," God said, reaching out to touch his other half, if for but a moment.

"No!" Lucifer screamed. "Keep your **perfect**, **holy** hands away from Me! If You insist on this plan, then I shall not allow You even a moment's comfort from Me! Not until the humans are destroyed, My God!"

The acid in His words hurt God to the core, and angels for eons away shuddered at the venom. God withdrew instantly. "Very well. Then as You are too proud to dwell with the humans, I will give You Your own pit to dwell in, call it what You like. And as You will refuse to be touched by My 'perfect, holy' hands, then anything blessed by Me, anything Holy, shall cause You pain to touch or even look at for too long, and so shall all things reminiscent of you taint My kind, and be irksome in My sight!" God decreed.

Lucifer screamed as His Morning star flared at His chest and burned wretchedly against Him. Even God Himself fell to His knees in the wake of His other half's pain. "Go!" God commanded as the chains cut loose from the ceiling and Lucifer fell forever into His pit. At last His chains parted from the crucifix, but he found that when he tried to rise, his wings became like leather and rough and cruel, and he could not ascend from the pit. He clawed and beat at it, and the highest of His legions joined Him and none could rend their way out.


	3. Heaven is no Paradise

"Heaven is no Paradise without You," God scoffed.

Yet Lucifer was in no way appeased. "And yet, You remain there, in the lap of luxury, and thrust Me to the Earth and the Pit! Heaven by far is better than such Gehenna!"

"Lucifer, You know – !"

"Damn what I know! What has what I know brought Me but pain? Damn what We know! I wish I knew nothing at all! I wish I did not know that My greatest love cares for Me so much that He would banish Me from Himself for an eternity!" Lucifer raged.

God was red-faced with wrath a moment, then He pulled Lucifer into His arms and kissed Him with passion built up over millennia.

At first Lucifer fought, always prideful, stubborn, unwilling to give in so easily… But He could not help but submit to what He'd spent His entire existence longing for. At last, He gave in, His arms wrapping around His beloved God's neck, kissing with equal ferocity, and it was as if They'd never been apart…

The earth, in its devastation, stood still a moment, in awe of the spectacle. God and Lucifer seemed to melt into each other in places, somehow two and one in a way that God, Joshua and the Holy Spirit were not three and one.

God and Lucifer were much more closely tied to each other, and millennia of being rent asunder had made Them both terribly weak and pained. Untold ages of suffering were relieved as They pressed into one another, begging each Other for forgiveness and love, and Neither was disappointed.

At last, God drew away, slowly, a hand rising from Its place around Lucifer's lower back to remove a strand of curly, blond hair from His forehead. Lucifer sighed softly, relief pouring from His current form, a momentary balm on the ravaged, mid-apocalypse world.


End file.
